


Letting It Go

by Haikyuufan



Series: Catch My Breath Epilepsy AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epilepsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuufan/pseuds/Haikyuufan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Karasuno and Nekoma see each other again after the events of Catch My Breath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting It Go

Karasuno had been invited to a joint training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani. Of course, Takeda-sensei had accepted. Even if it was going to be awkward after the last time they’d seen Nekoma, they would definitely get better by training against them and Fukurodani. Or maybe Hinata was just over thinking things. He looked around at the tense postures of his teammates, and sighed. Hinata was NOT looking forward to this training camp.  
When Karasuno pulled up to Nekoma, the other two teams were already outside waiting for them. One of the guys from Fukurodani was the first to approach them.   
“Hey hey hey! I’m Bokuto! Fukurodani’s captain and ace! This is gonna be a great week!” Hinata gaped at Bokuto in awe, and almost nodded in agreement before he caught sight of Nekoma again and his stomach sank.  
“Yo! Papa Crow!” Kuroo called.  
“What do you want?” Daichi asked tersely, clearly not happy with Nekoma’s captain still.  
“I was just wondering if I could talk to Chibi-chan for a bit before we get started. Figured it was best to ask you.”  
“I don’t think that’s such a good id-”  
“It’s fine by me,” Hinata cut in, sending his captain a look. Daichi sighed.   
“Fine. Just have him back by the time we’ve settled in. Tanaka, mind grabbing Hinata’s bags?”  
“No problem captain!” Tanaka said, sneering at Nekoma as he walked by.   
Kuroo led Hinata away from his team and into the school.   
“Listen,” Kuroo started. “I just wanted to apologize for what happened last time.”  
“It’s-” Hinata started, but Kuroo held a hand up.   
“Let me finish what I have to say,” Kuroo told him. Hinata shut his mouth and nodded slowly. “I know there’s no excuse for what happened last time. We didn’t mean to be offensive though, I hope you know that. It just surprised us is all, and none of us had any idea what to do. We were all worried about you too. See, unlike your team, we didn’t have the benefit of knowing that you were going to be okay afterwards.” Kuroo paused and raised an eyebrow at Hinata. “You ARE okay, right?”  
Hinata nodded.   
“That’s good,” Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. “ Your team refused to talk to us about what happened, you know, except to yell at us about our reactions. We were worried sick after, especially Kenma. You’ll have to tell me how you did that by the way. I’ve been trying to get that guy to socialize for YEARS, and he meets you for a day and all of a sudden he considers you a friend. So, I guess I mainly just wanted to apologize on behalf of myself and my team, and let you know that if you need anything, you can come to us.”  
Hinata nodded. “It’s okay. To be honest, I was more embarrassed than anything.”  
“Thanks Chibi-chan,” Kuroo grinned and ruffled Hinata’s hair.   
“You might want to explain things to the REST of Karasuno though,” Hinata suggested and Kuroo paled.  
“I’m SO not looking forward to that conversation,” Kuroo grumbled. “Half of your team wants to kill me, and the other half will just let them I bet.”   
Hinata laughed. When they got back outside, Karasuno still wasn’t down there yet, so Hinata bounded over to Kenma and started talking his ear off. A slight grin slipped its way onto Kenma’s face. When Karasuno came out and saw them, they visibly relaxed. Tanaka and Noya started talking to Yamamoto, and soon enough, the two teams were intermingled and laughing as if there had never been any tension at all.


End file.
